Recycled waste paper is a major source of feedstock for the manufacture of paper products. Some waste materials, such as municipal, commercial and residential waste, include odorous compounds in addition to waste paper or may form odorous compounds during the processing of the waste paper materials, or both, and odors emitted by such odorous compounds may be undesirable or offensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for recycling waste material, including waste paper, with reduced odor emission.